It Must Be The Heat
by T. Soul - The Harem Master
Summary: Kurenai and Anko are frustrated and don't know what to do until they hear a disturbance at Training Ground 9. They find Naruto training hard and suddenly the answer to all of their problems are right before their steamy & lusting eyes. NaruAnkoKure.


**It Must Be The Heat**

"Kurenai-Chan, please?"

"I said no Anko!"

"Aww, but why not?"

Kurenai stopped and turned to look at her pouting friend, crossing her arms. Anko had been pestering her for the last ten minutes and frankly, it was starting to wear on her nerves.

"Because, ANKO, I just don't want to do it! Now would you please leave me alone!" Kurenai said sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. Anko continued pouting but didn't say anything. It was not uncommon to see the "Snake Mistress" and the "Ice Queen" roaming the streets together nowadays. After all they were best friends since their own Jōnin exam and have always stuck together ever since.

Everyone knew about Anko and her time spent as Orochimaru's apprentice and the hateful villagers began to spread rumors that she was more than a **student** to Orochimaru. This, of course led to her being called names like "Snake Bitch", "Serpent Lover", and "Snake Whore". Anko was devastated of course at the hatred and malice directed at her after Orochimaru left.

No one her own age would want to hang out with her and the adults spat and cursed her in contempt even though she had done nothing wrong. For the next four years she was virtually alone and just couldn't find a way to deal with the pain. That year they held the Jōnin exams and it was there that she met Kurenai.

Kurenai was one of Konoha's most talented Kunoichi with great potential and a master at Genjutsu. Of course she was a few years older than Anko but had not had an opportunity to take the test until now. They were paired off against each other during the exam which, to the shock of many of the Shinobi present, ended in a tie. Many of them expected this to be an easy match for Kurenai but Anko was resilient and cunning. Both of them gained the others respect and established a strong bond of friendship.

After this they were both promoted to Jōnin and the two women gained respect amongst their peers and other Shinobi countries. Of course they still called Anko names but only did it when her back was turned for fear of angering the "Snake Mistress". Also around this time more and more Shinobi men were starting to become interested in Kurenai. Anko had her fair share of pursuers too but most of them were too scared to approach her. Any potential suitors who tried to ask Kurenai on a date were shot down immediately or never made it past the first date.

The rejections gather a reputation for Kurenai and she was officially dubbed, "The Ice Queen". Even to this day she still held that title because no man has yet been able to break through the frosty exterior of her heart.

Lately all of the Shinobi have been too busy preparing for the Chūnin Exams that were to start two weeks from now. They had been increasing the border security and setting up the town for the visiting Shinobi. This presented a dilemma for Anko who was suffering from withdrawal and sexual frustration. It had been a while since she had a good lay and Anko had a sex drive that was too high to be considered healthy or normal.

Only a few brave men have ever been able to satisfy Anko Mitarashi and it was never for long because no one could keep up with her unnatural stamina. Apparently her sexual frustration had reached its peak and she was willing to fuck anything with two legs, a hard cock or tight pussy, and ten fingers. So desperate in fact that she even propositioned her best friend Kurenai to settle her frustration.

Now, despite her Ice Queen reputation, Kurenai was no novice when it came to sex. Sure she didn't date anyone but she would have to be insane to deny her sexual needs. She was on a kind of schedule when it came to sex for example: at one point, every 6 weeks she would request a one day vacation leave, granted there were no other obligations holding her back, and would go visit one of the cities or villages in the Fire Country.

She may go look at some of the sights or attraction that the city would have to offer but her first priority was to find a good looking man and have a one night only fling. Kurenai did this under a henge of course but as a rule never went to the same city twice, lest she start to garner a little gossip. Truth was the men were OK but never really got her to the point where she could feel her toes curl. There have only been one or two men that have given her an orgasm with needing her assistance (and by assistance, she meant needing to create a lot of friction against her clit and thrusting her fingers inside herself while he was fucking her).

Occasionally she and Anko would get together and use the nympho's extensive collection of sex toys and devices. It was only at these times that Kurenai didn't need to get herself off because her best friend was an excellent and attentive lover. Kurenai knew that she could have any man she wanted but none of them were her type. They were either too intimidated by her or just a chauvinistic pig.

In truth she really did want a relationship but was very selective about who was good enough for her. Like Anko, she too had been suffering from sexual withdrawal lately and became more snappy than usual. Since she had not been allowed to take a vacation day off in over seven months. Right now she was at the point of bursting and becoming less objective like Anko but held out in anticipation for something big. She didn't know why nor did she tell Anko but there was some invisible force pulling and driving her today, which is why she was wandering around Konoha just waiting for something to happen.

"Please Kurenai-Chan? Please?" Anko whined but Kurenai wasn't paying attention to her, instead whipping her head around to look at something behind her.

"Please? Pretty, pretty please?"

"Shh, quiet Anko. I thought I heard something."

Anko let out a sound of displeasure and Kurenai glared at her. Suddenly there was a loud thump, too low for a civilian to hear but just loud enough to catch a Shinobi's interest. They both saw that it was coming from the training area and quickly rushed towards the commotion. When they got there neither expected the sight that greeted them. Training Ground 9 was completely trashed and torn apart but in the middle of the chaos was an army of people; or rather one person and their clones.

Young Naruto Uzumaki woke up this morning and decided to get in a little training on Team 7's day off. He had been practicing for weeks to prepare for the upcoming Chūnin exams. Of course Kakashi was out training Sasuke and Sakura was practicing with Ino so that left him all alone. Most of the time on team days Kakashi trained Sasuke and left Sakura and Naruto to their own devices. Naruto and Sakura's relationship had improved dramatically since their Academy days and he began to feel comfortable talking to her normally. Of course he still had a bit of an attraction to her but hey, what other guy in his class didn't. Ino & Sakura were the hottest girls in this year's graduating class and had all the boys drooling over them.

Anyway, Naruto expressed his frustration to Sakura about Kakashi focusing only on Sasuke and leaving he and Sakura alone to train themselves. Sakura, who had finally got over her obsession with Sasuke, completely agreed with him and was just as pissed as he was of being abandoned by their Sensei. So they made each other a promise that on team days they would help to train each other and, if possible, train together on their days off.

Today, Sakura promised Ino she would spar with her so Naruto was solo today, not that he minded. He conjured up one hundred Kage Bunshin and they immediately attacked him.

That was about four hours ago and he was currently on his fifth "wave" after defeating the first four hundred clones. Needless to say he worked up quite a sweat and his body was glistening as sun rays reflected off of him. It was this sight that had Kurenai and Anko gasping in shock.

The sweat rolled down his body, tantalizingly through every crevice and plane of his chest. The two women could only moan at the Genin's chiseled body. The delicious and thick muscles of his biceps, his large pectorals and the irresistible six-pack of his abdominal muscles; with the lightly defined lines of a incoming eight pack. His body was a marvel of modern conditioning and it was obvious by the way his body was developed that he took his conditioning **very, very seriously**.

Anko let out a small whimper reaching her hand out as though to grasp the beautiful male specimen in front of her. Kurenai wasn't much better off because the only thing holding her back from mounting this fuckable, young stud was her recognition of him.

"Anko-Chan?" Kurenai whispered.

"Kurenai-Chan?"

"Is, Isn't that...Naruto Uzumaki? From Kakashi's Team 7?"

"Yes."

"Ohh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kurenai-Chan?"

"Yes, Anko-Chan?"

"Do you feel as hot as I do right now?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it depends. How hot are you feeling?"

"Hot enough to take off my clothes and beg that fuck-hot Naruto to pound me into oblivion."

"...Wow, That's pretty hot." She paused. "Anko-Chan?"

"Yes Kurenai-Chan?"

"Do you-, Are you-, I mean-, Do you feel a little wet right now?"

"More than a little. I am so fucking soaked."

"Oh..."

"What about you?"

"Me what?"

"Are you soaking wet?" Kurenai blushed but let out a small moan after watching Naruto launch a particularly aggressive attack at his clone, stretching and displaying his defined muscles.

"Yes, a little."

"Kurenai-Chan?"

"Yes, Anko?"

"I'm going for him." This got the crimson eyed Kunoichi's attention as she turned to look at her friend. Anko had a look in her eyes that Kurenai had never seen before. It was hunger, lust, want, desire, and determination. Her eyes looked glazed and glossy and Kurenai knew that she was a goner. They both knew that Anko had made up her mind and that she was waiting on her response.

'_What do I do? He's only a Genin and not to mention the pupil of Kakashi. But he's also on Team 7. My own Team 8's rival. Naruto is also young, he's inexperienced, he's-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto dispersed his last clone and fell back against the cool grass. She could really see the truly hard muscles of his body and the moist happy trail that disappeared into his pants and set her panties on fire and her imagination into overdrive.

Kurenai felt all of her inhibitions go when Naruto picked up his water tin and poured the liquid over his face and chest. Something inside of her snapped and she nodded, so slight and subtly that if anyone else was looking; they wouldn't think that she had moved but Anko saw it. A feral grin stretched across her face and Anko placed her hands into the summoning seal as Kurenai made the signs for a Genjutsu.

Naruto was beat and his muscles were sore but he couldn't feel any more satisfied with his hard work.

'_I can' wait to see the look on Kakashi-Sensei's face when he sees how good I've gotten. That will show him to ignore me and Sakura-Chan to train Sasuke-Teme. Hah!_' Naruto thought with a smile.

Suddenly, he felt his arms restrained and no matter what he did couldn't break free of them.

'_What is this?_'

The restraints around him started hissing and it was then he noticed that they were snakes. He noticed a slight disturbance in the air and immediately recognized it as a Genjutsu.

'_What's going on? Why are snakes restraining me? And, why did someone cast a Genjutsu?_'

Out of nowhere, two figures appeared in his line of vision and as they came closer he was able to discern who they were.

"Kurenai-Sensei, Anko-Sensei what are you doing here? Did you do this to me? What's going on?" Naruto said struggling to release himself from the snake summons tight grasp. The women did not answer him but continued to come towards him walking..._sensuously_?

"Kurenai-Sensei, Anko-Sensei are you OK? Can you release me from these restraints?"

The two women glance at each other before Anko kneeled down next to him. She slowly took of her trench coat, leaving her only in a tight fishnet shirt that was so easily see through, Naruto could see the outline of her hard nipples through the lace bra. His throat began to feel dry as Naruto tried to process the image.

"Wha-, why are you taking off your trench coat? K-Kurenai-Sensei why, why are you..." The words got stuck in his throat as Kurenai began to remove her bandages exposing a fish net shirt similar to Anko; that left nothing to the imagination. His mind couldn't function when they began to remove their fish net shirts and all the other clothes until they were just left in their underwear.

By this time Naruto had a huge hard on and he didn't even notice but it was obvious that Kurenai and Anko did. Anko licked her lips already imagining taking his hard rod deep down her throat and letting him fuck her hot little mouth until she gasped around his length. Before she realized it, her hands had made their way under her bra as she began to rub her breasts, moaning as she imagined that they were his hands instead of hers.

Kurenai went even farther than that. She reached a hand underneath her bra to tease her pebbled nipples but placed one hand in her soaked panties using her fingers to feel the hot wetness that had gathered there. She gasped and pulled them out. They all looked amazed when they saw that her fingers were absolutely soaked and covered in her sticky wetness. Anko slowly reached out for her hand and took a finger in her mouth, moaning seductively around the coated digit.

Naruto fought and fought to be free of the snakes restraining him but to no avail. He let out a weak groan of seeing these two beautiful women in front of him but not being able to touch them; It was absolute torture!

"Fuck!" He shouted surprising the two scantily clad women causing them to break from their sexy kiss. His eyes were filled with a fire and a hunger that absolutely melted Anko and Kurenai into puddle of legs and sex. Soon Anko could not wait and pushed Kurenai to the ground, removing the Kunoichi's underwear and quickly pressed her tongue against her clit. Kurenai screamed before grabbing Anko's hair and pushing her further into her sopping cunt. Naruto roared thrashing with all his might to be free of his bindings.

"P-Please?" He begged, as Anko looked up at him from him placing a slow lick against Kurenai's outer lips. "Anko-Chan. Please, tell these snakes to let me go!" Anko grinned teasingly against Kurenai's walls then sat up and began to crawl towards him. She placed a hand against his cheek rubbing his soft and firm lips. Gazing into his smoldering blue eyes, Anko lost all control and took him into a passionate and unrelenting kiss. Naruto's tongue fought against hers for dominance and he prevailed, claiming her mouth as his own.

She let out a small sigh at having her tongue being completely dominated by Naruto and the truth was: she enjoyed being submissive for once and having a man work to pleasure her. Her hands made their way down his body, running along his chest and making their way down to his pants. Without breaking the kiss, she reached a hand in his boxers and took a hold on his thick, hard cock. Anko broke away from the kiss with a gasp running her hand up and down his huge cock. Naruto took this opportunity to attack her exposed neck, kissing and licking the skin there and absorbing her sweet flavor.

"Oh..." She paused, grasping his hair and pushing him closer. "That feels so good Naruto-Kun! Right there!"

Her grip on his cock intensified pumping him gently against his hands. She felt the slightest thrust of his hips, despite the restraints, against her palm and sped up her pace. Naruto growled against her neck, seeing Kurenai touch herself while watching them in the peripheral of his vision.

"Anko-Chan please..."

Anko grinned cruelly, before responding in a teasing voice, "Please what Naruto-Kun?" He groaned when she twisted her hand on a particular stroke.

"Please, dispel your summons so I can move." He begged. Anko knew what he was going to ask and wanted nothing more to remove her snakes to let him move but decided to tease him a little longer.

"I don't know Naruto-Kun. Will you be a good boy?" He muttered something unintelligible and Anko gave him a hard pump that sent him cursing.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun but I didn't hear you."

"I said yes! Yes! I'll be the best good boy ever! Now, please Anko-Chan take these restraints off of me!"

It seemed that he had finally reached his limits and so had Anko, who decided to finally stop teasing him.

"Ok Naruto-Kun. I'll let you go on one condition: you let me take your hard cock in my throat and fuck my mouth."

"Fuck! Anko-Chan, you can't say stuff like that to me when I'm so wound up! Fuck baby, I'll do whatever you want just please let me go!" Removing her hand temporarily from his cock, she made the seal to cancel the summons. As soon as he was a loose, Naruto attacked Anko pinning her to the ground. He attacked her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist and stuck her hands into his darkened and wet hair. His cock had a mind of its own and began to rub against the soaking wet piece of lace that used to be Anko's underwear.

Pretty soon they were dry humping like to bunnies in the heat and Naruto felt the front of his pants beginning to stain from Anko's juices. It didn't take long for Anko to have the strongest climax of her life and he wasn't even touching her yet. Her screams were muffled by his probing tongue still thrusting her hips against his still hard dick. She finally came down from her high and he released her lips, kissing his way down her body; unclasping her bra and taking a hard nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Naruto-Kun, you are so damn good! You're setting my body on fire and I just can't get enough but I'm going to have to ask you to stop." He paused to look at her, her nipple still being lovingly caressed in his mouth. "You promised to let me suck your long and hard rod." Naruto growled against her breast before flipping them over again this time with her on top.

Anko made quick work of his pants and pulled his boxers down until his dick sprang free. She felt Kurenai behind her and together they marveled the glorious appendage. It was a thing of beauty and the size of it, compared to the other men they had been with, was bigger; by a landslide. Thick, long, and hard with veins bulging and a small pool of precum seeping from the tip. They licked their lips at the sight of it and Naruto watched them admiring their cock with some amusement.

"Like what you see ladies?" He asked teasingly, grinning when they gasped at his cock giving a little salute. He moaned when Anko grabbed his hilt and began to suck his cock, placing a hand at the back of her head; entangling in her hair. Kurenai resumed touching herself, winking when she saw Naruto watching her with wanting eyes. With his free hand he motioned to her and growled when she crawled towards him teasingly, her DD breast swaying with every movement.

He told he to sit on his face and she did so quickly, no teasing just business. Nothing could have ever prepared her for the sudden and welcome invasion of his tongue as he ate out her pussy like no other before. His tongue was long and thick like his cock and reached deep into her wet heat, making her moan like a common whore. Kurenai swiveled her hips, rubbing against his face screaming out when he hit a spot deep against her walls.

"Yes, Kami yes! Naruto-Kun, right there. Please, again!" Naruto rubbed his tongue against the spot again, reaching wrapping his arm around her thigh to stick her tongue further into her sweet pussy. It was at this time that Anko decided to take Naruto as deep down her throat as she possibly could. He groaned into Kurenai's sopping cunt as he used the other hand to move Anko up and down his cock.

When he felt her take all of him down her throat, she held down his hips for a moment before rubbing her hands up and down his sculpted chest. That was her way of telling him to fuck her mouth without restraint and he did thrusting his cock hard. Fucking Anko's mouth like this was like nothing he never felt before; it was wet, it was tight, it was warm, and fuck, if it didn't feel so damn good.

His pleasure was directly converted to Kurenai's own pleasure as the vibrations from his groans traveled into her pussy and brought her closer and closer to the edge. Kurenai shamelessly began bouncing on his face, feeling the best and hardest orgasm of her life coming in.

"Oh fuck yes Naruto-Kun! I'm cumming baby! I'm gonna cum so hard! YES!" Kurenai shouted as the huge wave of her orgasm hit her with the force of a train. Her walls tightened around Naruto's tongue and released a flood of cum into his mouth which he eagerly lapped up. Naruto licked her pussy until her orgasm stopped, lapping up all of her cum and not letting a single drop go to waste.

Kurenai gasped and panted in the afterglow of the best orgasm in her entire life, given to her by boy at least ten years her junior. She had never cum so vividly and, for a moment, Kurenai thought she could see stars. Reluctantly, Kurenai removed herself from his face her body immediately missing the warmth and pleasure that Naruto provided. She leaned down to kiss him, conveying all the emotions and gratefulness she felt to him tasting herself against his lips.

When they broke apart Kurenai lay against his side and they stared at each other for a moment. That was until Anko let out a moan around Naruto's cock and the vibrations traveled from her throat down to his balls and sent a shock of pleasure to his brain. They looked down at Anko whose eyes were currently closed and looked further to see that she was thrusting her fingers in and out of herself, while moaning around Naruto. He felt himself coming to a close thrusting harder into Anko's tight little mouth while shouting out,

"Damn it, Anko-Chan! Kami, baby your mouth feels so good around my cock! I'm gonna cum down your throat baby!"

"Mmmmhmmm." She moaned around him desperately, moving her fingers faster in tune with his thrusts. Kurenai began to kiss his firm, washboard chest licking a hot trail all over him. Naruto used both hands now to thrust into Anko's mouth and felt the familiar tightening in his balls.

"Anko-Chan, I'm cumming!"

His thrusts stilled as he held her head, groaning and releasing his cum into her mouth. He didn't let go of her head until all of his cum was gone and Anko had taken every last drop to the hilt. When he released his grip Anko let his cock out of mouth placing worshipful and zealous kisses against his rod. Anko frantically kissed her way up his body sticking out her lower lip which he quickly took between his own. They were completely absorbed with each other and neither of them noticed that Kurenai had disappeared until she began stroking Naruto's dick to get him hard again. Not long after, she felt him grow hard and firm in her hands. Naruto used his hands to grab Anko's firm ass, squeezing and rolling the springy flesh between his fingers.

"Naruto-Kun, please play with my ass. Tease my hole before I ride your hard cock." Anal was something that Anko enjoyed more than anything but Naruto however had little experience on the matter. That didn't stop him from exposing her black cherry and rubbing it with his middle finger. The pleasure of feeling Naruto tease her tight hole sent Anko in a fit as she bucked hard against his finger.

"FUCK NARUTO-KUN! TEASE ME, OH KAMI, RUB MY HOLE BABY." She screamed muffling her voice against his neck. Naruto brought a finger up to Anko's lips groaning when she sucked it into her mouth swirling her tongue all around the digit. After his finger was thoroughly coated, Naruto spread her ass cheeks rubbing the finger against her hole before slowly sliding it in.

"KAMI FUCK! YES! YES!" Anko screamed arching her ass into the air. Everyone watched entranced as his finger slowly moved in and out her dark cherry while Anko expanded and tightened her hole each time the digit pushed and pulled inside. Without consciously knowing it she moved her ass back and forth in tandem with his movement. Her pussy was soaking wet and dripping onto Naruto's lower half.

Suddenly Naruto added a second and then a third finger, stretching her tight around his fingers. Anko's moans became louder and her thrusts became more desperate against his hand.

"KAMI! OH PLEASE NARUTO-KUN! A LITTLE MORE! I'M ALMOST THERE! SO CLOSE! SO FUCKING CLOSE!" She screamed adding her own fingers to his.

"Fuck Anko-Chan, your ass is already so tight. Now it's tightening around my fingers." He whispered into her ear, kissing her jaw softly. She moaned at the feeling of having her ass stretched so far it felt somewhat uncomfortable to try and fit so much back there and was almost bordering a slight pain. But she had never felt so good and her cunt was absolutely gushing. Anko had always had a high tolerance for pain and she enjoyed mixing pain with pleasure.

She felt her stomach beginning to coil and stopped moving and pulled out their fingers, moaning as she did so. Naruto looked at her with a curious expression to which she hastily pressed her lips against his and brought his hand up to her face and began to clean them off. Naruto groaned but was quiet when she whispered against his chest, "No Naruto-Kun. I want to cum with your hard cock inside of my tight pussy with you watching me as I fuck **you.**" He groaned out a low. "Fuck Anko-Chan I'm gonna cum again if you keep talking like that."

Anko grinned widely and turned her back to him to where Kurenai was sucking his ball sac moving the testicles around in her mouth. Anko wrapped a hand around his cock and gave him a little twist before she sucked him, pumping him into her mouth. Together they got Naruto hard again and Kurenai held his cock as Anko turned to face him and began to sink down onto his cock.

She hissed as he entered her, her pussy stretching tight around his wide girth. Naruto groaned at the feeling of entering her tight pussy placing his hands on her hips as she began riding him.

"Oh Naruto-Kun, you're so big. I can feel you so deep inside me!"

"Anko-Chan, you feel so tight. Kami, you look so fucking hot riding my cock baby! Ughh, it's so hard to stop myself from pounding into your sweet pussy right now." Anko began to speed up until she bucking hard against him and bouncing up and down like she was on a trampoline. She bent down and kissed him chest rubbing her tongue against his nipple which elicited a moan from him.

"Who said you can't pound your hard rod into me Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto growled and slammed her down on his cock and began thrusting roughly into her pussy. Anko opened her mouth to gasp but no sound came out as Naruto dominated her body and her pussy unrelentingly as he continued to thrust into her like a madman. But what was even more surprising was when she felt Kurenai wrap her arms around her and begin to play with her breasts; it was then that Anko found her voice and her mewls and sounds of pleasure let her lovers know just how good she felt.

Reaching a hand behind her, Anko pulled Kurenai down for a kiss wiggling her hips against Naruto's cock. Naruto felt like the luckiest bastard in the world to watch to fuck hot women making out with each other while fucking one of the two.

The veins in his arms were bulging and his muscles were stretched to their limit. He felt her pussy beginning to tighten around him and drove into her as hard and as fast he could lifting his hips off the ground to get her there quicker. Anko placed her fingers over Kurenai's rubbing her breasts as and her climax fast approached from the intense reaming her cunt was taking from Naruto's glorious penis. He hit that one spot and it sent Anko screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YES! RIGHT THERE NARUTO-KUN! HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!" She shouted, continuously moaning as he hit it deep inside of her again and again and again.

"FUCK NARUTO-KUN! I'M CUMMING SO HARD ON YOUR COCK!"

Anko screamed out at the top of her lungs as her climax and her walls clamped around him, spilling her essence over his cock. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Anko walls clamp around him and coat his cock in her juices. He thrust slowly now helping her ride out this wave of pleasure for as long as she could. Anko and Kurenai were still engaged and a lip lock and, despite himself, Naruto felt his cock harden inside of Anko just from watching the sight.

He felt Anko crawl off of his cock and when she did more of her juices landed on his crotch covering him wholly. Quickly he pulled her in for a sweet, brief kiss smiling against her lips. When they broke away Anko wiped the sweaty hair from Naruto's forehead and gave him a quick peck before turning over and lying on her back, utterly and entirely exhausted. Naruto saw Kurenai wink at him from between his legs as she licked up Anko's cum until his cock was totally clean.

"Mmmm Naruto-Kun, do you think you have enough left for me?" She teased running a finger up and down his chest. She wasn't laughing when he flipped them over until he was on top sticking a finger to check her wetness.

"Oh I think you know the answer to that Kurenai-Chan." He said, pulling his finger covered in her wetness and sucking it into his mouth. Kurenai gasped and moaned as he pressed his thighs against her. "I have plenty more left to make you scream and fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name."

Without warning he shoved his cock into her and immediately thrust hard into her wet heat, pausing to reach a hand down and adjust himself before continuing again. Kurenai was taken by surprise and couldn't have loved it anymore. No man had ever made her feel this way and none had ever filled her so fully than Naruto was right now.

She could only wrap her hand around his back in an effort to keep herself from sliding due to his powerful thrusts. Her legs wrapped around him, moaning into his neck as she desperately tried to muffle her screams.

"Fuck Kurenai-Chan, I can't believe how hot your pussy feels around my cock! It's everywhere!" Naruto groaned , speeding up his thrusts pounding her hard into the ground. He used his arms to gain more leverage and speed, the muscles in his arm becoming even more defined. Kurenai couldn't even come up with a response instead digging her nails deeper into his back. Naruto hissed and he knew that it was definitely going to leave a mark but couldn't find it in him to care while he was ramming his cock into one of the most eligible women in Konoha.

He twirled his hips trying to get deeper and find her sweet spot. Kurenai let out a gasp and Naruto knew that he had found it and adjusted his angle to hit it repeatedly. His focus was solely on making his lover cum and cum hard. Finally, Kurenai couldn't muffle her moans anymore and let out loud sounds of pleasure, that feeling in her loins growing stronger and stronger until...

"Oh Naruto-Kun, I'm cumming. Kami, I'm going to cum all over you." She moaned. Naruto gritted his teeth, resting his head against the side of her neck.

"Fuck Kurenai-Chan, me too! Is it okay for me to come inside of you baby?"

"Kami, yes Naruto-Kun! I'm on birth control, cum inside me right now! I want it! Oh baby I'm so close!"

Naruto closed his eyes before he responded. "Tell me what to do Kure-Chan and I'll get you there!"

"Twist your hips again Naruto-Kun! Yes! Just like that!" She shouted. Anko decided that she had gained enough energy and wrapped her arms around Naruto as he sat back on his shins. They engaged in a hot kiss and Naruto began twirling his hips like Kurenai said. That was all that was needed before Kurenai felt the coil in her loins pop and she closed her eyes screaming out "NARUTO-KUN!" as her orgasm shattered throughout her body.

When Naruto felt Kurenai's pussy clamp down on him in a vice grip he too felt his end approaching and before he knew it, he felt his cum release deep inside of her groaning into Anko's mouth. Kurenai felt the waves ebbing from her first orgasm but when Naruto released his cum inside of her she was soon hit with a second wave that sent her body into shock.

While he, in the meantime, finally ended his kiss with Anko, and in mutual displeasure, withdrew his cock from her. Naruto then turned and lay on his back, feeling the two women cuddle up with him. After giving them each a kiss, Naruto laid his head back and closed his eyes. A strange shiver went down his spine and he saw that Kurenai had lifting the Genjutsu.

So there they were in the middle of Training Ground 9 bare ass naked, sweaty, and (in some cases) covered in cum. But for some reason they couldn't bring their selves to care. Just then Naruto thought about something and looked at the two beautiful women at his side.

"So, what did make you ladies so...desperate that you would choose to have sex with me?"

Kurenai and Anko looked at each other before Kurenai smiled and said, "It must be the heat."

"But you know what," Anko added looking directly at Naruto. "If we had to do it all over again, I wouldn't have any other guy."

"Ditto."

Naruto smiled at them and looked up at the sky. "Well, thank Kami for the heat." They giggled at him and snuggled closer into chest, without a care to if anyone saw them.

**(From The Tree Tops)**

Jiraiya was hastily scribbling down notes as he watched young Naruto Uzumaki enjoy the company of his two beautiful women.

"This gaki is going to make me a lot of money." He whispered, giggling pervertedly like that the voyeur he was.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a one shot that's been stirring in my mind for a while now and I just had to get it out. I also noticed that it has the potential to make a good story but don't know if I should continue it or leave it as is. What do y'all think: Should I leave it or extend it. Though if I were to make it a story it would be like a filler when I'm not writing for my other three stories and I would upload or write for it when I feel comfortable about the progress for the other stories. Let me no if it should stay a one shot or continue. Please vote using the pole on my profile (Up now and it closes on July 1st)<br>**

**With Much Love and Respect**

**-T. Soul - The Harem Master**


End file.
